Exit WoundsHow it Should Have Ended
by tinymarauder
Summary: This is how the episode of Exit Wounds should have ended.  Contains Spoilers.


Exit wounds… How it should have ended.

When I saw the "Exit Wounds" episode I was so pissed. Seriously Owen and Tosh are my favorite characters! Of COURSE they would decide to kill them off together. I'm not gonna lie I totally cried when I saw this one. Ssooo after all this time I watched the episode again, and after crying again, I decided to write my own ending. I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: There is no way I own Torchwood because Owen would have never had sex with Gwen, he never would have been shot, and they would have been together a lot soon. Oh and they would have never died! You know what I think I hate whoever owns Torchwood. jk… maybe

"Yes! Rock and roll!" Owen yelled as he did as Tosh told him. The nuclear plant was going into lockdown procedure and the city was going to be saved. Well from a wave of radiation anyway.

"Owen… get out of there. You don't …. Want to be sealed inside as well." Tosh gasped letting a small smile flit across her face. They had done it. Everyone was going to be alright. Well almost everyone. She stared down at the hole in her side which was seeping blood at an alarming rate.

"Tosh are you alright?" Owen asked detecting a strange edge to her voice as he cleared the doors.

"Yes… I'm fine." She managed trying to suppress a whimper of pain as she applied pressure to a wad of bandages over her gut.

"Are you sure?" Owen asked again. He had known Tosh and had worked closely with her for four years. It was ridiculous for her to think that he wouldn't know when something was wrong. Especially since lately he hadn't been able to think of anything but her. The sound of her laugh, her warmth of her smile, the way her hair fell into her eyes as she leaned too close to her beloved computer. Ever since his death he'd realized that he loved her. He'd been an idiot not to notice it before.

She nodded before remembering he couldn't see her. "Yes." She gave a short laugh and winced as pain shot though her body "Don't worry about me." The blood was soaking through the bandages with alarming speed.

If only she knew how much he did worry about her. He thought as he broke into a sprint. He didn't know what was wrong but he knew it was bad. He pushed himself even faster knowing that she needed him.

Tosh sighed as she replaced one set of bandages with another. She wasn't going to make it out of this one, she knew that. However something kept her from just giving up. She wanted to see them all one more time, the team who had become closer than a family to her in the last few years. She thought of them all. Jack, he saved her from imprisonment. He was the first one to see that she was brilliant. Ianto, her quiet friend who was always there for her. Gwen, the only woman friend she had. She wished now they had gotten closer. And Owen.

'_Oh Owen' _She thought wistfully as darkness began to invade the corners of her vision. He never knew how much she had truly loved him. It just didn't seem fair. They were finally going to go on a date and she had to go and get shot. She almost laughed at how depressing it was but remembered her earlier mistake and held it in.

Torchwood employees had a short career, she had known that, but somehow she had always believed that she would have more time. But maybe it was for the best. She had spent her last years alone truly loved by none. Coming home to an empty flat night after night had become almost too much to bare. She watched as more darkness came, and the fight began to leave her.

"Tosh?"

She heard Owen's voice in her ear. She tried to respond but found she didn't quite know how to work her mouth.

"Tosh I'm almost there. Don't worry I'm coming."

Tosh's heart almost broke at the note of desperation in his voice. She would hold on just a little bit longer she thought. Just for him.

Two minutes later…

'_Please let her be alright, please let her be alright, please let her be alright, please let her be alright-'_ Owen thought over and over as he sprinted into the Hub ignoring the ache of his legs.

"Tosh?" he called glancing around the Hub. "Tosh where are you?" His eyes fell on something on the floor. As he got closer he realized what it was. Blood.

"Tosh!" he shouted his eyes widening as he realized just how much blood was on the floor.

"Owen?" He heard her soft voice come from the medical bay. He dashed down the stairs and almost froze at the sight in front of him.

Tosh lay on the floor of his medical bay, a pile of soaked bandages lying in a pile by her side. She was very, very pale. Her big browns eyes stood out against her skin, her dark irises found him as he ran to her. The amount of blood sent off a panic button in his head. He rushed over to her dropping to his knees by her side.

"Hello Owen." Tosh gasped giving him a weak smile.

"What the hell Tosh!" Owen asked angrily gently peeling back the bandages to look at the wound. "You lied to me! You told me you were fine! " His voice broke at the end and he struggled not to let the tears fall from his eyes.

"I didn't… want… to worry you." She told him gazing up at his face, watching as all the different emotions flicked across it. "It's too late for me."

"No its no!" Owen told her firmly looking her straight in the eye. "I will save you." He scooped her off the floor and into his arms. He cradled her gently against his body and placed her as softly as he could on his examination table. Tosh was taken aback at the look in his eyes. It was more intense than anything she'd ever seen before.

He gave her a shot of pain killers before turning to face her once again. "I'm sorry. But this is going to hurt." He told her apologetically. Using his tweezers he extracted the bulled from her side. He tried to be as careful as possible but Tosh still had to hiss in pain and grab onto the side of the table. Her knuckles turned white as she tried not to shout out. After a few agonizing minutes he was able to extract the bullet. As soon as he set it on the medical tray, he set to stitching it up. Finally done he breathed a sigh of relief and cut the thread. He grabbed some new bandages and began applying them to her now sealed up wound.

Tosh watched him the whole time. Finally she spoke. "Owen don't waste your time. I'm going to die." Tosh told him tiredly resigned to her fate. Her eyes fluttered closed. A pair of strong hands gripped her shoulders and her eyes shot open in surprise.

"Don't you dare give up Toshiko Sato. Don't you die on me." Owen growled.

Tosh's eyes widened.

"You- you- can't die on me Tosh." Owen swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment collecting his thoughts. "You need to live. Tosh you are the most important person in my life. I know it sounds corny and I'm dead for goodness sake, but I love you. Gosh I've been such a prick. I've treated you like crap for song lo-"

Owen stopped when he saw the look on her face. "Don't cry! I'm sorry." Owen's heart broke as he saw she was crying. "I'm an idiot neverm-"

"No!" Tosh told him smiling through the tears. "I'm… crying because… I'm so happy- I don't know what-"

Owen cut her off leaning down and capturing her lips with his. The world seemed to fall away as they kissed. Fireworks seemed to blossom before Tosh's eyes and she couldn't believe this was really happening. She had hoped for this for so long. Owen was experiencing a similar feeling. For the first time since he had died, he felt again. He could feel her soft lips pressed to his own, could feel her body beneath him.

They were both brought back to reality however as Tosh moved slightly and pain shot through her body. She jerked back and winced.

"Keep fighting? For me?" Owen pleaded his eyes boring into hers.

She nodded silently stunned by everything that had happened.

Owen smiled and stepped away, busying himself with giving her blood transfusions and hooking her up to machines to monitor her. She was finally starting to look better. "You need to get some rest. I'm going to give you something to put you to sleep." Owen told her setting up a drip.

Tosh nodded. "That sounds good." She said as she yawned. "It's been a long day."

Owen retrieved a pillow and blanket from the supplies closet and brought them over to her. He gently lifted her head and put a pillow down before lowering her back down. She sighed in contentment as he tucked the blanket around her.

"Stay with me?" She asked, her eyes pleading him not to go.

"Of course." He told her and pulled a chair up to her bed. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'll be here when you open your eyes."

She nodded and her eyes drifted closed. Her breathing soon evened as she drifted off to sleep.

Owen sat there watching her sleep. He gently brushed her hair back behind her ear and sighed contentedly as he relished the sensation of being able to feel her tiny hand in his. He hadn't realized how much he had missed feeling. He had no idea how this was possible and he didn't care. He might just get a happy ending after all.

Jack walked into the main room in the Hub the events of the day rolling through his mind. Then he noticed it. The blood. "Toshiko? Toshiko?" He yelled running towards the medical bay.

"Ssssssshhhhhhh!" Owen called up "For goodness sake shut up. We're down here." He heard the running of feet and Jack appeared at the top of the medical bay. Gwen was close behind, followed by Ianto.

"Oh my gosh." Gwen gasped covering her mouth, as she saw Tosh laid out.

Jack was already on his way down the stairs "Is she alright?" He asked in a hushed voice, his jaw set in a hard line.

"Yes, she should be fine." Owen sighed looking back at Tosh, thanking the power that be that she was still alive and with him.

"What happened?" Jack asked grimly as Gwen came over to gaze at Tosh worriedly. He couldn't believe Tosh had been hurt. It always killed him when one of his people was hurt.

"I don't know." Owen said sadly "She didn't even tell me she was hurt. I just got her and she was bleeding to death from a bullet wound."

Jack put a hand on his shoulder. "Well we're not going to find out anything tonight." He said sighing. "I'm going to bed." He knew that Owen wanted to be alone with Tosh. In the few minutes since he had arrived, Owen had only taken her eyes off of her to glance at them once or twice.

Jack herded Ianto and Gwen back up the stairs of the medical bay and made them leave for the night. They both protested but finally when Jack reminded them she was stabilized they agreed to leave, both promising to return early in the morning. Jack only nodded, knowing there was no way to keep them away from their injured comrade for long. As he watched them leave he rubbed his eyes tiredly. For now at least Owen would have some peace. He had seen the look in the man's eyes as he gazed down at the sleeping woman and he knew that look well. There might be a happy ending for two members of the torchwood family after all.

A/N: Ok you guys have got to tell me what you think! I'm thinking about adding a second chapter. I kind think it would be hilarious to have a chapter about Tosh all hopped up on drugs. I have some funny ideas for it and I wanna know if you guys think I should post it. Review! Please please please please please! Pretty please with sugar on top!


End file.
